


O que acontece?

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Current Events, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Morsico explica a tragédia de Chapecoense ao Isco Jr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Going On?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718571) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> Força Chapecoense.

Isco Jr. entendeu o que foi um minuto de silêncio: Todos os jogadores e árbitros se colocavam num círculo, os espectadores ficavam de pé, e todo mundo pensou silenciosamente em algo triste, geralmente numa morte.  
Hoje, o jovem estava na arquibancada com seu Papá pelo jogo da Copa do Rei no que seu Papai jogava. Na verdade, ele não escutava o locutor antes do minuto de silêncio, então não sabia no que ele devia pensar silenciosamente. Olhando em volta, viu bandeiras brasileiras, então decidiu rezar para Brasil. _Senhor D-us, por favor conforte o povo do Brasil e todo mundo que esteja triste. Amém._

Mais tarde aquela noite, ele perguntou, "Para que foi o minuto de silêncio?"  
Os seus pais partilharam uma olhada preocupada antes Papai falava. "Teve um avião que levava um time brasileiro para a Copa Sul-Americana, e caiu. Muitas pessoas morreram."  
"Oh." Ele não sabia com certeza como sentir-se. "Têm outros jogadores para a Copa?"  
"Não têm muitos," explicava Papá. "Não foi um clube muito grande. Ficou numa cidade pequena. E acabaram de ter uma temporada muito boa."  
Agora sim sabia como sentir-se. "Isto é muito triste!" Começou a chorar, e os seus pais se ajoelharam para abraçarem ele e para chorarem também.  
"Está bom sentir-se triste," disse Papai. "Mas a gente segue jogando à memória deles."  
"Podem olhar do céu," adicionou Papá. Os dois pareciam confusos, como se eles também não entendessem.

**Author's Note:**

> Peço perdão por erros - o português não é minha língua materna.


End file.
